Oops!
by Baby Wolf Blossom
Summary: What if Rini had walked in on something that she shouldn’t have. And when her questions aren’t answered goes back in time to seek the answers. Dragging Helios along for the trip PLZ R
1. Prologue

**Title: Ooops!!**

**Author: OoOSakuraOoO (88hainesde)**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: What if Rini had walked in on something that she shouldn't have. And when her questions aren't answered goes back in time to seek the answers.**

**Chapters: 1/?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon!!**

**Crystal Tokyo Era **

**Prologue**

Rini's life wasn't that one of surprises one could say she had a very sheltered life being a princess with an over protective Father as King and a loving Mother as Queen. But she was coming to an age where they ask a seam of endless questions and she also had the knack for turning up at the oddest times when they would be indulging in as they called it back then 'making out' and 'groping' sessions in which would lead to more unanswered questions. At one time when the they were caught Rini had asked them what they were doing and the Queen had replied 'just embracing one another as friends' and in the end they had caught Rini trying out this new embracing technique on her very embarrassed when caught friend Eros. This little display had made both the King and Queen more cautious around Rini but she still managed to sneak up on the Queens friends and their significant others any way, 'it was only a matter of time' the Queen thought until she would have to be told oh well until that time comes there's no point in dwelling upon it. Little did they know Rini was getting very frustrated by her unanswered questions?

"Why won't they give me any answers Eros" the little princess practically screamed

"I don't know princess maybe there's are reason" Eros replied silkily

"Maybe they are just protecting you or something"

"I don't care I have a right to know I'm a princess" she muttered darkly

"Anyways I have a plan I've still got the time key Pluto gave me and forgot to take off me when we got back I was wondering Eros if you'd like to take a ride into the past"

"Ummm… won't we get into trouble when we come back" he replied uncertainly

"I don't care it'd there fault in the end for not telling me" she glared at him daring him to defy her.

"As you w-wish p-princess" he stuttered a little scared at the almost evil smirk that adorned her face. All of a sudden a really brilliant idea came to her well a brilliant idea for a 16 year old she quickly grabbed Eros by the lapels and dragged him into her chamber to tell him her plan which had taken a very long time because by time they had gotten all the way through it was sunrise and both had promptly fell asleep side by side with her resting on his chest and him cuddled up to her side under the covers (fully clothed -).By which they were found be four very amused sets of people one enraged King and a Queen that was shaking her head in pity for the two of them to be on the wrong side of the Kings rage which they will wake up to later but until them let them have sweet dreams.

**Hope you like so far any comments for improving this story or what you would like to see turn up in this story don't hesitate to tell me R&R **


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: Oops!!**

**Author: OoOSakuraOoO (88hainesde)**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: What if Rini had walked in on something that she shouldn't have. And when her questions aren't answered goes back in time to seek the answers.**

**Chapters: 2/?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon!!**

**Crystal Tokyo Era **

**Chapter 1**

Rini stirred, her body instinctively moving closer to the source of heat beside her. She felt something tighten around her waist before pulling her closer to said source. For a moment she panicked before realizing that she was in her bed, tucked beneath a person's strong arm. She smiled to herself, amazed at her current predicament and wondered how this happened. She decided not to question fate and instead turned to face the beautiful young man rousing from sleep beside her. She manoeuvred to face him and smiled at the content expression on his.

'He really is a beautiful young man' she thought.

She nudged him to wake him up but he in turn just lets go of her waist and turns over to continue his slumber on his stomach mumbling coherent words as he goes.

'Well if he won't wake up I'm just going to have to take matters into my own hands no one ignores a princess' she thought with that almost evil smirk starting to appear on her face.

She starts to crawl towards him until she's hovering over his neck and then starts to lower herself until she's sure he can feel the faint wisps of her breath caressing that said neck. But all he did was start to turn over again mumbling faint words such as 'Rini', 'lips' and 'weird' even though she didn't know what was 'weird' she defiantly knew what Rini and lips were she thought she'd indulge in the silent plea ( very naughty Rini ). She laughs gently before she began planting kisses on his face, down to his bare chest (he had removed his top in the night). He groans loudly at the feeling of her lips pressed against his chest thinking this is a dream and what a wonderful dream it was he starts to respond. Her fingers were tracing lines up and down his body and she was convinced that he's a blinking log if he can sleep through this. Taking her by surprise he grabs her chin with his fingertips before bringing his mouth to hers for a gentle kiss. His fingers coiled into her long, soft strands and he sigh's in satisfaction. Bilking hell she didn't think he would respond so… so…the word was starting to escape her as Eros deepens the kiss 'come on what's the word' 'aggressively' 'that's it god he's being sooooo aggressive I didn't know he had it in him'. Eros completely unaware at all that this dream was real was getting really turned on by the small 'gasps' and 'moans' issuing from his dream princesses mouth decided to take it further by twisting the positions they were originally in with her underneath and him on top straddling her hips. Rini who was unawares of the change in position was drowning in the sweet nectar that was his lips; she didn't know kissing anyone could be this erotic she was tingling in places she didn't know could tingle. They were both vaguely aware of someone coughing in the background but only on the second louder set of coughing did they decide to come up for air both in a daze look up to see were that blasted noise that was disturbing a good make out session (not that they had, had any before) were met with the shocked stares of Sailor Venus and her Mother…

**DUN DUN DUUUUN wonder what's going to happen next find out in the Next (lucky her father wasn't there) chapter. R&R**


End file.
